


lucky i fell

by Engineer104



Series: Fluff(?)cember Power Hour (or Month) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Injury, It Makes Sense in Context, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: Felix faints. Annette does not catch him (but she is there when he wakes up).For Fluffcember Day 9: "Recovery"
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Fluff(?)cember Power Hour (or Month) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035183
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	lucky i fell

**Author's Note:**

> i don't often write academy phase but here we are

The last thing Annette anticipated was Felix slumping over in a dead faint. 

At least she had to check he hadn’t just dropped dead, all while panic bubbled in her chest and she ran through the list of people who would probably kill her if it did turn out that Felix died, somehow, practicing spells alone with her on the training grounds. 

But after a quick examination - finding a weak but rapid pulse and sweat beading on his forehead and his skin cool and clammy to the touch and the air stinking of smoke and ozone - she realized what actually happened.

Magic exhaustion, something she was intimately familiar with too, and something she should’ve warned him about because of _course_ Felix would push himself too hard once the Thunder spell clicked for him. 

He could wake up on his own within moments, but he would probably be too weak to walk on his own. Though since the last training injury she suffered she carried a vial of vulnerary on her...maybe if she could somehow pour it down his throat...

And if he didn’t wake up? Annette couldn’t carry him to the infirmary or to his room, but who could help her? Felix would probably kill her if she asked Sylvain, so maybe Ingrid...though Dimitri on his own could do it, but she would definitely be courting death if she asked him for help. 

Maybe Ashe then? If they each grabbed one arm…or, no, according to the professor’s field medicine lectures you shouldn’t even move anyone injured with an uncertain condition.

Annette stood and swallowed her trepidation, suddenly unsure if she could stand to leave Felix alone. He wasn’t very talkative anyway, but the training grounds fell unnervingly quiet without the crackling of thunder or the clashing of steel that first alerted her to his presence. She knelt beside him with a sigh and pushed his sweaty hair away from his face. 

“This is exactly why beginner mages shouldn’t train with magic unsupervised,” Annette chided him, “especially not a spell as unstable as _Thunder_.” Then, for good measure in case he could hear her despite his insensibility, she added, “Idiot.”

His eyelashes fluttered, and Annette’s hand froze. His eyes blinked open, and she snatched her hand away as heat rushed to her face even though she hadn’t done anything wrong. 

Unlike _someone else_ she could name. 

Felix’s unfocused gaze found her face. “What...am I doing on the ground?” He raised his head before lying back and groaning. 

Annette crossed her arms so she wouldn’t brush those last few strands of hair away from his forehead. “You fainted,” she said. “Magic exhaustion, probably. You’re lucky you didn’t hit your head on the way down.”

“Lucky,” Felix scoffed. He struggled to sit up, and she tried to help him, grabbing for his arm but half-expecting him to shove her away. 

He didn’t, but he clutched at his head with a grimace. 

“Dizzy?” she asked him. 

He shook his head. 

“Liar,” she said. When he shot her a scowl, she rolled her eyes. “I told you not to practice alone! So did Professor Hanneman!”

“I never listen to him talking,” Felix grumbled. 

“But you can’t have listened to me?” Annette retorted. “You have no problem eavesdropping on me when I’m singing nonsense, but when I give you actual advice you ignore me?”

To her surprise, he _flinched_. “I didn’t mean—“

“It doesn’t matter what you meant!” she snapped, and though he’d been the one to fall she felt sick to her stomach. “You can’t ignore advice from someone who knows better just because it doesn’t suit you!”

Felix hunched his shoulders. For a long heartbeat Annette thought he would just ignore her more, maybe try and stand alone - he’d just topple over again and she’d have to catch him - but then he exhaled in a huff before mumbling, “Fine. It was...foolish of me to train alone with a weapon I barely understand.” Then, softer, he said, “I probably wouldn’t have if it was a more physical weapon too.”

“You underestimated the effect it would have on you,” Annette guessed. 

He nodded. 

She crouched beside him, letting the tension bleed from her spine. “I thought I could handle it alone at first too,” she admitted. “I wanted to prove I could, but the only thing I proved is why I wasn’t ready to practice alone yet.” She rested a hand on his arm. “Hopefully you’ll learn that lesson faster than I did.”

Felix looked down, apparently thinking through her words until she noticed his eyes on her hand. So she let go of him and clasped her hands together. 

“Training accidents are...normal,” he said. 

“You could’ve hit your head,” Annette repeated. 

“I know.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “What now?”

“You should eat something and rest,” she said. “Maybe skip morning training tomorrow for once?” She rifled through her satchel and found the vial of vulnerary before handing it to him. “Drink this, and I’ll call us even.”

Felix stared at the vial as if he couldn’t remember taking it. “Even? For what?”

“For...eavesdropping,” she mumbled, her face hot again at the memory. “I think catching you fainting because of a stupid mistake is almost as...embarrassing as...the other thing.”

“The other thing?” Felix had the audacity to look confused, but at least he uncorked the vial - with his teeth! What kind of noble was he? - and downed its contents. 

Annette toyed with her satchel’s shoulder strap. “Don’t make me say it.”

The corner of his lips quirked, but he turned his face away before she could figure out if it really was a smile. 

Or a smirk, more likely. Of _course_ he was teasing her.

She scowled and said, “You’re lucky I’m not heartless enough to leave you here.” She stood and offered him a hand. 

Felix rolled his eyes. His gaze darted past her towards the training grounds entrance but then his hand, warm and still tingling with static, grasped hers. 

“Sure,” he said. “Lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is one Fluffcember piece that gets to be its own one-shot, because it's too long for screenshots on Twitter.
> 
> you can keep up with the shorter ones [here in this thread](https://twitter.com/gazelle_gazette/status/1333512772022243328?s=20) *wink wink*


End file.
